Fallen
by LavenderLimmerick
Summary: What would happen if Bobby shot Alex? If even by accident?
1. Frozen

Bobby followed Alex into the abandoned warehouse. It was cold and dark he could barely make out her soft silhouette. They were headed toward the center of the warehouse where there was a suspect holding a hostage. The man, Allen Pisco, was accused of 3 murders in Manhattan. They could here him screaming at his hostage. "Why aren't they here yet? There good detectives they should be here by now." he said. Alex after hearing this turned around. He motioned to stop so that they could try and hear more. "That women detective, I could hear her heals clicking on the concrete they are here." he said. He saw Eames shake her head and he thought he heard some muttered cuss words. "Come out, I know you are here." he said. They both had been on an evening off and she must have forgotten the heels. Where had she been? He couldn't help but wonder. Alex began to move toward the voice. He was making her angry. Bobby followed. They came into the light were they could see the hostage and the suspect. "Oh hello detectives, I have been waiting." he said. "Let her go. Aren't you man enough to keep this between us. I guess you aren't all you think you are." she said. Her gun already pointed at him. "Ah Alex, yes that's right i know your name, and Bobby, mamma's little boy. I know more about you then you do." he said. Alex took a second to deal with the name thing. He recovered for her, but before he could say anything. The door slammed behind them. "I will open that door for the victim but only if Detective Eames comes and gets her." he said. Alex nodded at Bobby, he nodded back. "Ah not that easy, DROP THE GUN!!" he said. They had been warned that he was crazy but this was the first time anything had happened. She dropped it but he thought it may have been more out of surprise. "Now you can come get her Alex." he said smoothly. She took two steps towards him and he didn't move. Bobby began to move in behind her. "STOP!! ONLY HER OR EVERYBODY DIES!!" he screamed. She walked to him but as soon as she touched the hostage, he threw the hostage toward the wall and grabbed her. Bobby stared down the barrel of his gun. "Bobby you now have three options: You can shoot this young hostage here, You can shoot yourself, or you can shoot Alex." he said gesturing toward Alex. Alex's eyes flared with determination to survive and he could feel her blind hope in him. He had to make the right choice. He assessed the situation. He was using Alex as a human shield he needed him to move. "Well I can't shoot myself because that would injure me and make me unable to protect them." he said out loud. He glanced at the hostages; a young girl and Alex. The girls eyes were large and pleading. "Please don't hurt me." they seemed to beg. He looked at Alex. That was enough he couldn't compare them. He began to think back to anatomy. If he could move out to one side, even just for a second he could get a shot. He had a way but he needed a distraction. The hostage began to move to the door. The gunman moved his gun off Eames and began to lift it toward the girl. He saw his chance. He told Alex in a milliseconds glance what was about to happen. She closed her eyes but the gunman made a last minute try to escape the bullet. The gunman threw Eames in front of him. The bullet hit him, but only after passing through Alex. "Suspect and officer down requesting a bus!" someone screamed into the radio as the broke through the door. For the first time on the job, Bobby froze.

6 HOURS LATER

"She's in surgery" he said to the captain as he walked toward him. His thoughts hadn't left her for all the six hours he had been waiting. "Goren, it's not your fault, you did what every cop would have done." he said. "I'm not every cop, I'm an individual who made a choice. A choice that could have killed my partner. I know I have to leave but at least let me see her." he said. Suddenly a nurse came rushing out into the waiting room. "Who is here for Alexandra Eames?" she said. Bobby and the captain rushed over. "We are." the captain said. "She is out of surgery, it looks like she's gonna make it." the nurse said. "Can we see her?" Bobby asked. "Only one visitor at a time, I can take you back." she said. The captain nodded at Bobby. He followed the nurse to a room. There was Eames under coils of tubing. He hated seeing her like this. "You know that I can't see you for a while because of all this police 'procedure' but know that I'm sorry for everything. I want to talk to you so bad, to hear you talk. It's a weird thing to miss Alex but you've been my partner so long. I am going to send you flowers even if I can't see you I hope you like them. I am sorry." he said. He realized she was asleep but he couldn't help but hope that somehow she had heard him. "Goodbye Alex" he said as leaned down and kissed her softly on her cheek.


	2. Wait

It had been 1 week. Bobby's days had dragged on. He had talked to the captain only once. The irritating politics of it all were out of his control and, he hated it. He had heard that Eames' condition was stable, but that had been all he could say. He finally had gotten the call he had been waiting for. He could see her. If Alex had been with him when he was driving to the hospital she might have shot him. The thought made him smile. The smile faded when he pulled up at Saint Vincent's.

The nurse led him to a quiet room with blue curtains. He saw Eames lying in the bed sleeping. "Her condition is stable. She's in a coma." the nurse said matter-of-factly. He felt the room spinning. Coma. The word echoed in the corners of his head. He looked at his partner. This woman had changed him, made him a better human-being. This woman had stayed with him, never losing hope in him. He had put her here, in this abyss of hopelessness.

He stayed next to her. He held her delicate hand. She seemed so small and frail. He always saw Eames as the no nonsense, sarcastic detective. He saw the pail in her face. Unlike something even the hardened criminals couldn't do, seeing Eames this way scared him. When he finally slept it was his restless, nightmarish sleep. He constantly woke up to check on her, to protect her. The next day he went to work with Bishop as his temporary partner. He was all but silent, talking minimally to her. After work he drove to his apartment and grabbed a suit and pillow. He went straight to the hospital. He talked to Alex, an odd one-sided conversation. He talked about the case and how annoying Bishop was. He wished she could talk back; he needed to hear her voice.

The days rolled together for him. The cases too. He still had his logic, but without her it was dull. Without Alex the world seemed to fade in and out of focus. Until the day he got the call. The real call he had been waiting for.


	3. Awaken

Alex felt her whole body ache as her eyes fluttered open. She was in a cold hospital room laying on the bed. How had this happened? She thought back to the last assignment, the one with the hostage. She saw Bobby raise his gun and a shocked look on his face after the discharge. Her brain began to piece together the puzzle.

She could forgive him. She always did. It was just a matter of finding how. They had been partners for so long, even thinking about a case without him seemed foreign. The nurse walked in to pull her out of her own mind. "Good morning Ms. Eames. I'm really glad you woke up, your husband was looking worse everyday." she said. She was puzzled and the nurse noticed and said, "The man who comes every night? I just assumed he was your husband." Eames smiled one of those smiles that was becoming so rare for her. "It must have been my partner. How long did he stay? " "All night long every night. He stayed in that chair." she said, pointing at a blue chair with a spare suit draped over it. Alex shook her head. He had stayed by her side.

"Alex!" Bobby said as he walked into her room. She gave him a smile. She saw a debate play across his face. Should he hug her or not? She held out her hands and he found them. The hug was soft, like he thought she was breakable. "Alex, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." he said quietly. "Bobby, it's not your fault. I don't blame you." she said trying to find his eyes. She thought she saw his eyes get glassy and she knew she was right when a single tear fell down his face.

They talked for hours. The time flew so quickly for them. When Bobby was listening he would lean in to hear her soft voice. She couldn't speak very loud, in her current state. Bobby talked to her in his deep voice, telling her all about Bishop. He would always ask how she was feeling. She would close her eyes and listened to every word he spoke. She lost herself in his soothing voice, smiling the whole time. When the nurse brought in her dinner they were both surprised. "Dinner already?" she asked. "You two have been talking for a long time." She said simply. "All liquids for you." He said smiling. He glanced down at his watch and frowned. "Maybe I should go, it's getting late." He said. "You don't have to go, why don't you stay until I fall asleep?" she asked with just an edge of begging. "I'll grab some food and be back." He replied.

As it neared 10:00 she began to get tired. She closed her eyes and listened to him speak and it calmed her jumpy mind. He must have thought that she was asleep because he stopped talking and got up from his chair. She was to tired to open her eyes. She heard him walk over to the side of her bed. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the cheek. She felt a mind numbing happiness wash over her. He walked out after that, as a smile crossed her lips.


	4. Nightmares

*Alex*

To him the kiss on the cheek had been a sweet gesture that had seemed natural. Something, only to be attempted when she was asleep. They had been partners for so long. Was it possible to care about someone for as long as she had Bobby and not,to some extent, love them?

That night she dreamed of Bobby. It wasn't unusual to dream about him. In her mind they would be working on a case or interviewing a suspect. This dream was different. It broke every rule in her own rulebook.

She was sitting in an interview room at work. It was cold in the room and she was all alone. She began to panic and yell. Bobby walked into the interview room silently, but the door behind him broke the silence. She felt so helpless, so afraid. What had she done wrong? She could almost feel the tears running down her cheeks. "How could you hurt me like this?" he yelled. She woke up screaming.

What was going on with her? What was with the nightmare she had last night? Alexandra Eames did not do two things, she did not cry and she did not scream. Not crying had started after Joe, and as far as she had known she hadn't screamed in a very long time. Would she tell him about it? She had to decide, he got off work in 2 hours.

*Bobby*

On the drive home Bobby tortured himself. How had he done this? How could he have hurt the one person who trusted him? It almost made it worse that she hadn't been upset. His mind was constantly aching. St least he could sleep when he got home. Yeah, like that would ever happen.

He finally fell asleep at 1:30 a.m., His mind still buzzing. He knew his sleep would be light and anxious but at least it was sleep. He couldn't remember his last night of sound sleep. Peace had never come easily to him. His joy was gone except for those rare times with her. Tonight he slept with guilt by his side.

His nightmare was different from the one Alex had. His was more painful. He was in a dark room with a window. He could barely make out the shape of another person through the window. The light in the room on the other side came on. Alex was tied to a chair blind-folded. He could see a door leading into Alex's room. The lights flicked off again. Someone entered through the door and he saw Alex struggle. How could he get in? The figure came close to her but he couldn't make out what he was doing. When he heard Alex scream he began to panic. He had to get in, so he punched the glass. He woke with a start.

What was his problem? He had nightmares often but never about Alex. He would dream about a case once in a while and she would be there, but never anything quite like this. The dream had him scared.


	5. The Quiet Before the Storm

He had an extreme need to see her. After the nightmare he had to make sure that she was O.K. He didn't drive recklessly. He drove slowly, worried, and ever thinking. Was she fine? Why had he had that dream? Bobby almost always thought too much so he decided to push it to the back of his mind. He had to focus on getting there without slamming into a tree.

He walked into the hospital and up to her room. The time in the elevator seemed to go on forever. The music seemed taunting and he rubbed his neck fiercely. When the elevator finally got to her floor he nodded to the nurse, who gave him an odd look. He turned to see a nurse's cart outside Alex's room. What was going on? He rushed into see Alex who looked tired and a little off. She was talking to the nurse when he walked in. He was so glad that see was fine. Well, she was fine except for the hole in her shoulder.

"Bobby!" she said, smiling and calming down. She had seemed agitated and on edge. "Alex, I'm sorry to bother you so late, I just...."he said. He saw the nurse roll her eyes and leave. That was rude. Alex noticed to and said, "She isn't my nicest nurse." "Why was she in here?" he asked. Her cheeks began to get red. "I woke up screaming," she said so softly he could barely hear her. "All you all right?" he asked her alarmed. She nodded, embarrassed. "I had a nightmare," she said. A puzzled look spread across her face. "What? You don't have nightmares?" she snapped at him, still defensive. "Who was it about?" he continued. "Why?" she asked. "Just tell me, please." He said with a hint of begging. "You." She said still wondering why he was asking. An even more confused look crossed his face. "What?" She questioned. "I had a nightmare about you." He said.

"What? You did?" she said not knowing quite how to feel. She felt a little better that he had dreamed of her too, but they were partners. They were cops. Nothing could ever happen between them. The partnership had lasted, through the rumors and the hate some other cops harbored for Bobby. She had stood by him and ignored the rumors, writing it off as something any friend would do. Was it? She needed more time to think about it so she asked him about his nightmare.

They sat in the small hospital room and shared their dreams. They were sharing the small pieces of their souls; after all, that's what dreams are. Each listened to the other and with true interest. After they both finished their stories, they felt better. They sat for a long time in a pleasant silence. It was a thinking quiet, a safe quiet… Alex accidentally fell asleep and Bobby noticed. Finally, he realized what time it was, 3:00 a.m. He kissed her cheek and slipped a note into her hand.

Alex woke up when the nurse came into give her the breakfast she was so hungry for. As she sat up to eat she noticed something in her hand. It was a note, most likely from Bobby. She opened it and read:

Sleep soundly, no more nightmares.  
Bobby

She was right, last night had not been a dream. He really had come to see her in the middle of the night to talk about nightmares. She was starting to feel safe again but she couldn't quite grasp what the future might hold.


	6. Blackout

She was back on the job and it felt great. Her arm remained in a sling but least she was here. They had just received the call of a homicide with some irregularity. Eames was cool and collected about most cases but something about this one had her stomach tumbling. She quickly wrote it off as back to work jitters.

"Alex, can we talk?" Bobby asked. The question caught her slightly off guard. For one thing, he had used her first name, something he rarely did. "What about?" she asked nervously. She noticed he looked like he hadn't slept. "The shooting." he said, face hardening fast. She didn't know what to say. "Bobby, it's over. Let's put it in our past." she said after a long silence, trying to display closure. He saw right through the charade like he always did. "Alex, I'm so sorry, I put you in pain. I almost lost you..." he said, his voice trailing off. What was going on? Bobby Goren looked liked like he was about to cry! They pulled over at a stoplight and he began to rub his neck. She took his other hand in hers. That drew his attention abruptly and their eyes locked. "I will never blame you, don't forget that. I did, and always will, trust you with my life. You didn't kill me." she said. He leaned in and hugged her. His large arms wrapped around her small frame. She had finally, really, forgiven him.

That case was mostly a blur to her. Her mind kept racing to other things. After a calming lunch with Bobby she was ready to go. She always felt better with him near her, yet she couldn't admit it. Before she knew it they where interviewing a suspect. Roger Kurtis was being charged with one count murder in the first degree. She knew just by looking at him that he was a complete jerk. "Alex, I don't want you going in there. This guy hates women and you aren't at your best, thanks to me. Please." Bobby said. "Oh no you don't! You are not going to treat me like a cripple. I'm fine and you know what? I'm going in alone, so you use that fat head of yours to think up a strategy." she replied in a furious hiss. Bobby looked like he had been smacked. That was not the response he had been expecting. "Uh, well you could act weak. If I'm right he'll pick you as a target and talk you down. If you do a little subtle leading he might incriminate himself." he said meekly. She turned and left the room.

Alex walked into interrogation room quietly. "Your the best they got? A woman?" scoffed Kurtis. It would be harder to keep her cool then she had expected. "You committed a crime. That's why I'm here." Alex said, pretending to look through the case file. "What are you," he said eying her, "There bait?" She looked up with practiced calm. "What do you do to, as you put it, 'bait'?" she asked, meeting his eyes for the first time. Alex saw something break inside of the man. He sprung across the table. She had no time to react and before she knew it she was pinned to the wall. She felt punches hit her head and stomach. Why had she gone in alone? She couldn't fight back. The world went black.


	7. Midnight Murmers

When Alex came back to reality she was back in the hospital. This was getting old fast. She felt stiff and shifted to move. The sudden movements set off waves of pain. She felt like her body had been run through a blender. Her eye was puffy and she could feel at least one broken rib. As she looked down her body she noticed that her already injured arm was in a cast. Sheesh, this guy had beat her to a pulp. She was happy when her nurse came in, Becky, she remembered. "I didn't want to see you back so soon." Becky said, smiling at her. "Well, to be honest, neither did I." Alex said returning the smile. "What exactly happened to me? I don't remember a lot." Alex questioned. "You and a suspect came in, both with severe injuries. We stabilized you pretty quickly but we almost lost the other guy twice." she explained. She didn't have time to fight, so how had the suspect been injured? Oh god, she realized, it had to be Bobby.

The 5 days she was in the hospital she never saw Bobby. It was hard to admit, but it made her slightly angry. She knew he had come though, that much was clear. Everyday she would wake up to the smell of a different flower. On Monday it was a calla lily. On Tuesday it had been tulips. Wednesday it was a marigold and on Thursday it was a big sunflower. Her last day in the hospital she received 2 beautiful roses. She knew Bobby could be thoughtful, but this was so sweet. The sweetness that the flowers brought also turned her thoughts sour. Alex had overheard the nurses say that Kurtis intended to sue for police felt her normally completely solid world begin to shake. How was she supposed to act? Her partner, her best friend, might lose his badge for protecting _her_.

He was in his apartment all alone thinking. Actually, this qualified as torturing. He knew Alex had left the hospital yesterday to come home and he was dying to see her. He had tried to keep his distance after the police brutality charges but he wanted Alex to know he cared. He thought that the flowers did just that. The last thing he wanted was for her to get tangled up in the charges. He attempted to quiet his mind as he sifted through case files.

He was pacing around his normal living room route when the door bell rang. It startled him and he nearly jumped. Who had come to see him at 11:00 at night? He finally went to answer the door with his hand on his gun. After a second thought he released it. If it was Ms. Krazinski from down the hall he didn't want to scare her. He opened the door, shocked at who stood there. In front of him was Alexandra Eames like he had never seen her before.

Everytime he saw Alex she looked put together. It caught him off gaurd to see her in green polka dot pajamas. She was carrying an overnight back with her and she was almost asleep standing up. "Can I stay in your couch?" she asked sleepily. He didn't ask her why, he didn't need to know. He picked up her small bag and set it inside the door. "Thanks Bobby." she said, trying to make her lips form a smile. "It's fine Alex, don't worry about it." he told her pushing in the door. He left the room to get her some water and came back to find her sleeping soundly. He had intended to let her have the bed. He noticed her murmuring and walked closer. She was talking in her sleep. "The little things you never know." Bobby thought. When he realizied she was talking about her dream he almost laughed out loud. "Ironic." he thought. He scooped her up to take her to the bedroom. She was light and warm. As he laided her down she murmured one last thing. He had to lean in close to hear her. The soft sound was, "I love you."


	8. Soft

Alex awoke to the smell of pancakes. Her whole body wanted to stay in this soft, warm bed but her stomach told her otherwise. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Where was she? She remembered not being able to sleep and taking a cab to someone's house. It was then she heard his deep voice. She got up and headed toward the smell of pancakes, knowing exactly where she was. "Where's the coffee?" Alex asked Bobby as she entered the kitchen. "That's the first thing you say to me this morning?" he questioned jokingly. She waved him off as she found the coffee pot. She poured herself a mug and settled into the couch.

As they both sat down with their pancakes he told her about the comment she had made last night. "At least he said it smiling." she thought. "Did you mean it?" he asked trying not to seem interested. She couldn't lie to him. She had to admit to herself, and Bobby, that she was in love with him. "Here it goes." she thought. "Tell me Bobby, do you know how much I care about you?" she said nervously. "Alex, I think I'm aware but I want you to know that your not alone." he told her. That was the best answer she could have hoped for. She went for it. "I meant it." she said, hanging down her head. This would make everything more complicated. "Alex," he said lifting her head toward him," I love you too." She felt an electrifing feeling. Bobby kissed her softly, finally, on the lips.

Thanks for reading everybody!! I hope you all enjoyed my first CI fanfic on this site. 

~luv~


End file.
